Splendid Jet Yellow Coord
(かれいなるジェットイエロー) has not appeared in the anime as of yet. It is a Cool type coord from the brand Baby Monster. User TBA Appearance Top A split design T-shirt jacket. The right has a pattern of dull gold, yellow, and navy plaid with thinner lines of white, pale melon, and grey on top of it. This pattern is also on the left sleeve. Two white lines are designed on the lower torso, along with a row of tilted gold triangle buttons. The left side of the vest is solid white with a single curled line of gold piping to match the lining of the top. The right sleeve matches this design. Sticking out of each shoulder are yellow, wing-like pieces lined in gold, while the collar is composed of yellow, white, and bright blue coloring. Each cuff on the shoulder has gold lining and a dark blue belted strap with gold studs on it, along with a gold design; the left is colored white and dark blue, while the right is yellow and white. Sewn to the right of the chest is a bright blue, white, and gold pocket with a yellow pass sticking out of it. It is connected to the top button by two small chains. On the corner of the torso is a white pack. Comes with a yellow choker with a red sphere attached to the side, along with white gloves with frilly white and bright blue cuff. On top of them is yellow material with straps hanging on it, along with a large red badge with yellow tails hanging from it. Bottoms Slightly puffy shorts with a split design, the left leg matches the pattern design of the top, while the right is yellow. Circling the bottom of each leg are two white lines and a gold design, along with a navy cuff with two gold detail. On top of the shorts are two, very short ruffled skirt-like pieces of material, each lined in hold and white. The top is bright blue while the bottom has the plaid design. Hanging from it is a long, pointed white, blue, and yellow cape-like material, along with a bow and a solid white flap with a blue and gold emblem design. Comes with two, bright blue and gold belts with gold chains hanging towards the left hip. Shoes Tall, bright blue boots with a thick line of white going up the center, separated with thin gold lines to match the bottom. The heel is composed of a thick brown, white, and blue rounded piece, while the toe has the plaid design on it. The cuff is split to match the shorts coloring and has a sapphire triangle gem with a yellow ribbon hanging from it, connecting to a gold chain. Two pieces of pleated material sticks out from the top, one bright blue, the other white. Comes with white tights. Game is a Cool PriPara Rare Coord from the brand Baby Monster. It first appeared in the Dream Theater 2015 6th Live. Trivia Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Category:Baby Monster Category:Coord Category:Coord Box Category:Dream Theater 2015 6th Live Category:Cool Coord Category:PriPara Rare Coord